Take Me Home
by Elektra Kyle
Summary: Gibbs needs a ride home.Spoilers for Cloak, Dagger.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Take Me Home

Rating: PG

Spoiler: Season 6 Episodes Cloak , Dagger

Author's Note: None of the characters belong to me. I just wrote this not to long ago. I know there are many mistakes. Please forgive me. Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you.

Amanda's aunt came to pick up the broken hearted girl. Amanda has just been told by Agent Gibbs that her sister, Agent Michelle Lee, has died. Gibbs felt awful for the little girl especially being the one who ended Lee's life. He headed downstairs to speak with a friend.

"Hey Abbs." Gibbs walks into the lab.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs are you alright?" Abby stops in her tracks and runs towards Gibbs.

"Yeah, just a cut." Gibbs says quietly.

Abby gently touches his left temple then looks at his right hand.

"Ziva called and told me you were shot at. Gibbs! That's more than a cut. That's a broken finger. Does it hurt a lot? Can I get you anything?"

"Abby, I'm fine." Before Gibbs can pull his hand away, Abby lifts his hand up to her lips. She gently kisses his broken finger.

"Better?" Abby asks

"Much." Gibbs answers

"I'm sorry about Michelle. As angry as I was at her for lying to all of us, I never wanted her to end up dead. I'm sorry Gibbs." Abby looks away from his injuries and looks into his eyes.

"Me too Abbs."

"How is Amanda?" Abby now leans her back against her computer lab desk.

"She went home with her aunt." Gibbs tells her.

"I feel sorry for her. First she loses her parents, gets kidnapped for over a year and then she loses her sister." Abby stares down at her boots.

"Amanda is one strong little girl." Gibbs steps a little closer to Abby

"Yeah, I suppose she is." Abby looks back up to Gibbs.

Gibbs now comes right up to Abby and hugs her and softly tells her in her ear, "Thank you." He gives her a lingering kiss on the cheek. Thanking her for her work on finding the mole at NCIS and being a scapegoat for awhile.

"Your welcome." Abby tells him back

Gibbs then breaks away from the hug.

"Abbs. You mind driving me home? Ducky left already."

"You mean I'm your second choice to ask?" Abby has her hands on her waist looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"No Abbs. Just you did enough for me already."

"Gibbs, you know I would be happy to take you home. Why would you even think that?"

He reached out and grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Will go in my car." Abby tells him

"Do you mind Chinese?" Gibbs puts an arm around her waist

"Sounds good." Abby says to him.

Gibbs presses the up elevator button. He leads Abby inside by her waist. Presses the button for the upper level.

"I owe you." Gibbs tells her and kisses her cheek again

Abby smiles mischievously as the elevator doors close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Take Me Home

**Rating**:PG

**Spoiler**: Season 6 Episodes Cloak , Dagger

**Author's Note**: None of the characters belong to me. I just wrote this last night and this if this sounds like anyone else's story. I debated on adding to this but it came to me last night. I know, I know I need to finish my other stories especially Feeling Guilty. That one is done except I need to check it a few times before I post it. Reviews are always appreciated -sorry I don't answer back-computer time is sometimes limited. Thanks to you gals who always review my stuff.

**Walking towards her red hot rod, Abby notices how tired Gibbs looks. The past week but especially the last two days have taken a toll on him. Not that he would tell anyone. She enters her car first and then she leans over and opens the passenger door for him. After starting her car, she pulls out her cell phone and calls their dinner in at the Chinese take out. When she's done she puts her cell phone away and pulls out of the NCIS parking lot.**

**Gibbs goes in and picks up their order. As he brings the food inside the vehicle ,the smell of the hot food spreads quickly inside and reaches Abby's nose.**

**"Smells really good." Abby starts the car again.**

**"Have to wait Abbs." Gibbs places the bags of food in the back seat.**

**It's only ten minutes to his house. The streets are still busy with traffic and the night air turns a little frosty. During the short ride , Abby glances at Gibbs every so often. Gibbs' glare is concentrated at the window on his right. She doesn't bother him with small talk.**

**Abby slowly parks in his driveway. Gibbs opens his house door and lets Abby in first. She insisted on carrying most of the food in.**

**He hands her his bag , "Living room. Want a beer?"**

**"What , no caf-pow?" Abby smiles at him, "I'll take a beer." ****Gibbs returns from the kitchen and pops open the long bottle neck glass beers. He hands one to her before putting his down on the table in front of the couch.**

**"I'm taking some of the fried rice." Abby pats the seat next to her signaling Gibbs to sit down next to her.**

**He takes a gulp of his beer and settles down next to her.**

**"Oh, you'll need a fork?" Abby realizing his dominant hand has a broken finger and is about to get up to get one until she sees Gibbs pull out a fork from his jacket. **

**Gibbs sheds his jacket off . He takes out his weapon and places it on the coffee table for now.**

**"Want some noodles?" Nodding her head up and down , Gibbs grabs a container from one of the bags and hands it to her. Gibbs pulls out another container for himself.**

**"Good isn't it." Abby takes another bite of her noodles and then with chopsticks in hand, she skillfully eats some rice. **

**Gibbs using his non-injured left hand to feed himself, nods his head yes as he slurps up some noodles. Abby giggles and reaches over to his polo shirt with a napkin to pull off a loose noodle.**

**"Your going to need a ride to work tomorrow. So instead of wasting gas going back to my place then driving back here to pick you up , I could or should stay here. I'll sleep on the couch and I can check on..."**

**"Abby." Gibbs cuts her off.**

**"Gibbs, doesn't it make sense that I stay here so I..." **

**"I'll have the couch. Fresh sheets in the upstairs bathroom closet." Gibbs ends her pleading knowing he is too tired to argue tonight.**

**"I said I was going to take the couch." Abby tells him.**

**"Abbs, I'm too tired to argue and go upstairs." Gibbs sits back on the couch and drinks some more of his beer.**

**"You can use a pair of my sweats and a t-shirt in the bottom drawer." Gibbs adds.**

**"Okay, but I do it under protest." Abby tells him and begins to clean up their dinner off the table. **

**"I'll have to get my overnight bag from my car." Abby puts the rest of the food in the refrigerator as it will most likely be Gibb's dinner tomorrow night. **

**She comes back in with her skull black bag of clothes and other overnight items. Gibbs had turned on the T.V. and flicks threw the channels with the remote. Abby rids herself of her boots, jacket and heads upstairs.**

**She grabs Gibbs toothbrush, toothpaste, sweats and a t-shirt and puts it to the side to bring down to him. Abby quickly changes into one of his t-shirts and sweats,washes her face, brushes her teeth and pulls her hair out of the ponytails. **

**She comes back downstairs and sees ****Gibbs putting blankets on the couch, making his bed for the night. His weapon gone from the table.**

**"Here you go." Abby hands him his items.**

**"Thanks Abbs." He heads to the bathroom on the 1st floor. He comes back and sees Abby sitting on the couch flicking through the channels.**

**"Thought you were going to bed?" Gibbs asks.**

**"I will in a few minutes." He sits next to her and lets her have the remote. There isn't much on and she settles for some comedy show.**

**"There isn't anything good on." Abby places the remote back on the table and sits back with him.**

**Gibbs slips his head back on the couch.**

**"Are you okay?" Abby asks**

**"Just tired Abbs. I'm going to bed." He grabs the remote and shuts the T.V. off and leans his head back on the couch.**

**"Good then you can come upstairs with me. We are adults, we can share the same bed. Plus, I don't want you sleeping down here just because of me when your..."**

**"Abby!" Gibbs snaps his head up annoyed.**

**"Remember you said you owed me in the elevator? Well, I'm pulling that card out and you can't say..."**

**"Okay." Gibbs answers before she can argue more.**

**"Wow, that was easy enough." Abby answers in surprise. "I'll have to pull that card out more often."**

**"Don't bet on it working all the time." Gibbs stands up and reaches for her hand to help her up.**

**They head upstairs and Gibbs slips into the bed first. Abby just realizes what she had asked for. Sleeping in the same bed as Gibbs. Noticing her not in the bed, he turns and lifts the comforter motioning for her to come in.**

**Hesitant at first, she slides in and lays on her side not facing him. Gibbs pulls the cover over her and kisses her head. "Goodnight Abbs."**

**"Goodnight." Abby answers back. **

**Gibbs lays on his side facing away from Abby. After a few moments Abby asks, "Are you still awake?"**

**"Not really. Whats bothering you Abbs?" Gibbs says in a sleepy tone.**

**"Oh, I don't know." Abby answers and Gibbs turns over to her. He lays on his side facing her to listen if she needs to talk.**

**"Sure you don't?" He asks again.**

**"No." Abby says quietly.**

**He reaches his arm over her stomach and puts his leg over hers, bringing her close to him.**

**Whispering into her neck, "It's okay. We'll talk in the morning."**

**She rubs his arm back and forth acknowledging she heard him. Knowing things can wait until tomorrow and wanting to enjoy his closeness at the moment she doesn't say a word. He kisses her hair and they both drift off to sleep.**

**End.**


End file.
